I will only love !
by Let'swatchanime
Summary: Ren and Masato have been dating for a LONG time, so when Ren gets an injury that lands him in the hospital what will Masato his long-term lover do? In the middle of Satome's academic testing too! Can he handle the stress? Read and find out! (fluffies and lemons for first few chaps gotta get used to this) individual chapter rating located in description 1st is an M)
1. Chapter 1

Masato sat on the couch in the dorm room...on Ren's side.

"Ma-sa-to." Ren clicked open the door and Masato look up from the book he was reading.

"Yes?" He said seeming rather annoyed at someone disturbing him. "You could at least say 'welcome back.' but like really cute!"

Masato sighed, "Why would you want me to do that?" He questioned irritably.

"Because!" Ren put his hand on the back of the couch and leaned forward to kiss Masato, "I want you to."

Masato blushed and looked away.

"Look at me."

Ren pouted coaxing Masato's eyes to him.

"W-what?" Masato blushed deeper.

"I just wanna look at you sometimes is all." Ren said caressing Masato's cheek.

"Well.." Masato said trying not to look at the floor the way he always did.

"Well?" Ren asked sitting down next to Masato and pulling him on his lap. "I told you not to do that, it's embarrassing," Masato said softly.

"Why not? I like being so close to you." Ren said kissing Masato warmly. Masato fidgeted and blushed into the kiss.

Ren kissed the beauty mark under Masato's eye before saying

"Hey Masato can I ask for something?" Ren said pressing their foreheads together. He always did that and then he would make Masato blink quickly so their eyelashes would hit each-others.

"Yeah." Masato said putting his arms around Ren's neck, he gets used to being so close to Ren and he even begins to enjoy it. "Say you love me." Ren said kissing Masato's jaw line.

"What?!" Masato blushed to the tips of his ears.

"You hardly ever do.." Ren pouted. Masato sighed, he wasn't very good with his feelings and wanted to say how he felt but it was difficult for him, "I love you.." Masato blushed and spoke awkwardly.

"Hmm so cute." Ren smiled and kissed Masato again. Masato always got very flushed when they kissed..Ren was rather experienced so he knew more than a few ways to kiss Masato Masato has hardly (never) kissed anyone beside Ren so he knew nothing of the subject. Something new again...Ren nibbled Masato's lower lip toying with it, Masato could hardly keep up with how good Ren was at it. Ren pushed Masato down onto the couch and started french-kissing him (one of the FEW kisses Masato knew how to do..well correctly.)

He broke the kiss and started down Masato's neck pulling off his shirt in the process. Masato had such nice skin, not a mark on it other than a few beauty-marks scattered here and there. Whenever Ren saw one he would kiss it, Masato hated the constant surprises since he has more than the one under his eye which has been well over-kissed in his opinion. Ren kissed a beauty-mark on his stomach Masato who was quite ticklish jumped and put his hands in Ren's hair. Ren laughed and gently bit his side."R-ren!" Masato shuddered.

Ren brought his face back up to Masato's and smiled, "out of everything I've guessed about you ticklish was not one."

Masato blushed, "Shut up." He said through pouting lips.

"What? I'd tell you if I was ticklish." Ren smiled and traced the tips of his finger nails lightly over Masato's side. Masato let out a shaky breath,

"Come on stop teasing me." He whined. "Teasing?" Ren asked moving the tip of his finger nails on Masato's shoulders. "Come on.." Masato said shuddering at Ren's hands.

"Come on what?" Ren asked nuzzling Masato's neck.

"Stop!" Masato was choking back laughter.

"I wonder what your laugh sounds like when someone is tickling you." Ren said flirtatiously. Nuzzling him more.

"No way am I going to laugh!" Masato said persistently.

"Fine I didn't want to but." Ren pushed in on Masato's side and gained laughter from Masato.

"Seriously! this isn't funny!" Masato said in between laughter.

"Maybe not to you." Ren said continuing to tickle the bluenett.

Masato squirmed around laughing, "Co-come on!" He laughed his cheeks turning a light pink color.

"Okay but..now I know..So be prepared." Ren said kissing him.

"Yeah yeah." Masato said irritably into the kiss.

"Hey Ren?" Followed by pounding on the door.

"Ermmm before you answer that." Masato said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Where did you put our shirts?" He asked looking around.

"You know I just throw them.." Ren said eyes sweeping across the room. He got up and sighed, "I don't even know uhh..let's see.."

"Ren?! Are you there?" It was a faked female voice Ren rubbed in between his eye brows, "Ringo.." He muttered.

"Yeah coming!" Masato was running his closet to get a shirt when,

"It's unlocked can I come in or are you changing or something?"

"I know!" Masato whispered getting in to the closet. Ren chuckled covering his mouth with his hands. "Don't laugh I'll open the door for her!" Masato warned.

"Yeah come in!" He yelled starting a game of darts. The door clicked open and Ringo walked in."Hey!" Ringo waved. "Ren! Do your laundry for goodness sakes!" Ringo said picking up the discarded shirts, "Isn't this one Ma-chans?" She asked.

"Ahaha...Pft no.."  
"Where's your shirt?"  
"uhm I got hot.." He lied.  
"This doesn't seem dirty how about I hang it up?" She asked pink curls bouncing.  
"Ah! No not necessary! I'll do it later!"  
"I know guys! You aren't gonna do this later, Masato maybe but not you, so I will!"

Masato jumped and hugged his knees. ''damn!" Masato snuck out the other side of the closet and waited for her to shut the door when she did he dove back in. Ren started laughing.

"What? I came here to warn you about your song! If you don't get it done Hyuga will be angry!" She scolded.

"I've already finished!" Ren said clapping.

"What? Really? How!?" Ringo asked cheering for him.

"I had some extra motivation is all." Ren smiled at the closet.

"It was Masato I know it! He's such a nice boy! You're lucky to have him as a friend!" Ringo said smiling.

"Aren't I just?" Ren said back.

Masato smiled in the closet, 'why am I smiling kooped up in here!?" He thought.

"Well okay! I'll be off then!" Ringo waved and closed the door behind her. Masato popped out of the closet.

"Thanks..sorry I didn't want to make you do that.."

Ren said kissing Masato.

"It's fine." Masato said kissing Ren again.

"I love you." Ren said into the kiss.

The lock on the door clicked and Masato jumped back. "I almost fo- Masato? Where did you come from? Why are you shirtless?"

"It got hot in here.."

"Anyway! Ren when you missed class Hyuga told me to bring you this rubric it's fairly self explanatory." she said smiling then added briskly, "Oh and remember boys No-no R-O-M-A-N-C-E." She said closing the door and waving her finger.

"My least favorite rule.." Ren muttered.

"The only rule I've broken.." Masato laughed, "and I'll keep breaking it." He said pulling his shirt from the closet.

He felt lips on his shoulder and jumped, "What is it?" He said flustered.

"I found a new one." Ren whispered into Masato's ear.

"You're so embarrassing!" Masato blushed. Ren kissed him behind his ear, "I think you should turn around for me." Ren whispered.

Masato turned around and Ren kissed his cheek he barely pulled his lips away when he started blinking quickly.

"What?" Masato said blushing.

"Can you feel it?"

Ren asked in a whisper Masato trembled his voice felt like a chill.

"Can you?"

He repeated Masato trembled but nodded. Ren nipped at Masato's neck and shoulder. Masato let out a few shaky breaths, "seriously I just put my shirt back on." Masato said persistently.

"So?" Ren asked removing Masato's shirt for the second time. He lifted Masato off the floor.

"What are you doing?" Masato kicked his legs around.

"I don't like standing." Ren said laying Masato in his bed.

"R-ren.." Masato said his cheeks turning red. Ren pulled his own shirt off and kissed Masato's eyelid.

"What was that for?" Masato asked looking away.

"Nothing I just like the face you make after I do these things." Ren kissed Masato and slid his tongue along the bottom of Masato's lip. Masato opened his mouth slightly Ren ran his tongue along the roof of Masato's mouth making him shiver, "Ren...Did you lock the door?" Masato said into the kiss.

"So what if I didn't? I'll say you passed out. So I gave you CPR." Ren said leaning down to kiss Masato again. Masato laughed into the kiss. Ren kissed down Masato's neck and along his shoulders then down his side. He brought his face back up to Masato's, "I'll have to think on this one." He said as he started feeling Masato through his pants.

"Ren!' Masato gasped and pushed his knees together. "Cute." Ren smirked he licked Masato's stomach. He slipped Masato's belt off and slid his hand into Masato's pants, Masato gasped loudly and pushed his knees together again. "R-r-en.." He continued fondling Masato through his blue underwear laughing softly.

"d-o-don't l-laugh!" Masato quivered grasping Ren's wrist he closed his eyes and let out shaky breaths with his cheeks colored in a dark shade of red.

"I know, sorry Masato." Ren said kissing the inside of his thigh. Masato moaned softly and tangled his fingers in Ren's long orange hair. Ren slipped his hand into Masato's underwear and Masato squeezed his wrist. He let out deep shaky breaths through his nose and mouth and looked at Ren through half-lidded eyes blush covering his nose and cheeks.

'Why dose he make that face?! I'm trying to be gentle really I am but he's seducing me and he isn't even touching me! Is that possible?!' Ren thought pulling Masato's blue underwear down to join his khakis on his lower thighs.

Ren fidgeted his legs as he was quiet uncomfortable his baggy pants had grown tight in some...uncomfortable areas. Ren who was still touching Masato brought his face back up to look at Masato who still had that seductive face on but he was even more red now Ren kissed Masato and slipped his tongue Into Masato's mouth Masato mimicking his movements. Ren ran his tongue along the inside of Masato's mouth but he stopped when he felt Masato slid his sweat pants down to his knees and ran his hand over Ren's black underwear. He pulled his tongue out of Masato's mouth and replaced it with his fingers He watched Masato who had blush as dark as could be covering his nose and cheeks his eyes still half lidded he looked at Ren with Ren's fingers in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around his fingers Ren quivered at Masato's hands still covering his boxers and moving quickly in sync with the Ren's hand. Ren pulled his fingers away and position one in front of Masato's entrance.

He pushed it in Masato squeezed Ren through his underwear. Ren moaned and shivered then pushed another finger in.

Masato gasped and closed his eyes Ren positioned Masato so he had a leg on each of his shoulders. Ren pushed a third finger inside of Masato, "Ren!" He moaned wrapping his arms around Ren's neck. Ren thrust his fingers in and out of Masato rapidly. Masato tightened his grip on Ren as he pulled each finger out slowly and one-by-one.

"R-ren." Masato moaned. Ren positioned himself in front of Masato's entrance. He slowly pushed himself in Masato clawed at the sheets. Ren covered Masato's hand with his and squeezed it. Ren was all the way in and he looked at Masato who nodded.

He started slowly thrusting in and out of Masato. Any pain Masato had at all faded into pleasure and he moaned loudly.

'R-ren!" He said moaning. Ren began to move faster. Masato moaned and tightly held Ren's hand. Ren started to stroke Masato's member in sync with his thrust. Masato moaned and bit his arm he hated any and ALL sexual noises he constantly tried to muffle himself.

"I'll make you then." Ren said as he started pumping Masato's member quickly, 'I don't want to make any more strange noises!" Masato yelled trying not to moan. Ren laughed and started to suck on one of Masato's nipples, "Ngh! Ren!" Masato moaned loudly.

''Ren I'm going to!-" Masato yelled in bliss. "Me to." Ren whispered into Masato's ear. 'How can he act so seductive at a time like this?!' Masato thought.

"Ahn! Ren!" Masato yelled as he came onto their chest. Ren came inside Masato causing him to moan again. Ren pulled out of Masato and passionately kissed him.

"I love you, Masato." Ren said softly into the kiss.

"I love you too.." Masato said back not breaking the kiss.

"Let's go clean up." Ren said standing. Masato nodded in response.

"We should take a bath together!~" Ren said excitedly.

* * *

**AHANANA I wanted to try this style of REN X MASATO for kicks so there will be a few chapters like this before the story starts (: So check back kay? **** Hugs n' Kisses, Let'sWatchAnime **


	2. baths?

It's the middle of the day!"  
Masato said blushing many colored shades of red on his neck face and shoulders.  
"So? That means we can spend more time together!" Ren said picking Masato up.  
"Wait! Hey! At lest let me get dressed!" Masato blushed.  
"What why? I'll just take your clothes off again." Masato changed his pale skin tone back to his dark red blush. Ren clicked the bathroom door open and chuckled. "You-You! You planned this!" Masato yelled flustered at the pretty wax candles and dimmed lights.  
"A warm bath is nice in the winter so," He leaned in so his lips were brushing Masato's ear.  
"Let's take one togther, okay?" Masato jumped and blushed brightly. Someone pounded on the dorm's door.  
"Jinguji-san?" Hyuga yelled.  
"Whattt!? Well this sucks..psht wait here will you?" Ren pulled on sweat pants and pulled the bed-spread over the stained sheets and wiped his chest.  
"Hellloo?" Ren pulled the door open. "Hello Jinguji-san." Hyuga said formally. "Come in!" Ren smiled. "Ringo gave you the Rubric for your next project?" Ren nodded.  
"Were you eating icecream? In December? Shirtless?" Hyuga asked.  
"You have your things...and I have mine." Ren said wiping the last bit of seamen from his stomach.'how the hell- where did that come from! How did I miss that?' Ren scolded himself.  
"Well whatever. Where's Masato?" "You just missed him! He left to go buy some stuff." Ren said awkwardly.  
"Is everything okay? Ren?" His teacher asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine!" Hyuga shrugged.  
Masato sat on the hamper silently listing to the conversation he had covered himself in towels and was curled up in the mass of cotton. He jumped at the loud crash coming from the other side of the bathroom.  
"What was that?" Hyuga asked concerned.  
"I don't know! Probably noting.." The shower curtain had slipped knocking down various bottles.  
"I'll go check something probably fell." Hyuga said moving toward the noise.  
"Ah! no! It's fine!" Ren yelled.  
"_What are you hiding boy_?"  
"Nothing!" Masato slid into the hamper.  
"Ewww!" Masato pouted as the door burst open.  
"What's with this?" He asked gesturing across the bathroom.  
"Like I said before you have your things and I have my things...this is one of my things." Ren said crossing his arms.  
"Whatever looks like some bottles fell you can clean it up yourself, good bye." Hyuga walked out of the bathroom and Masato popped out of the hamper like a jack-in-the-box.  
"Ah!" Ren jumped backwards.  
Masato laughed. "You're a loser!" Ren said picking Masato up again. Ren started running bath water and added bubbles Masato sat in his cotton watching. Ren put Masato on the sink and started kissing him.  
"I love you so much, Masato." He breathed into the kiss.  
"I love you more." Masato said rubbing their noses together. Ren undressed and got into the now bubble filled bath. Masato blushing lowered himself into the bath across from Ren.  
"Why so far?" Ren asked pulling Masato towards him and hugging him from behind. "This actually is nice.."Masato said leaning against Ren. "I told you it would be." Ren said nuzzling his neck. There was a second knock on the door.  
"Ren-chan!" it was Natsuki. "Masato!" and Ittoki. "Only when we're comfortable.." Ren muttered. "We Should get it.." Masato said starting to get up.  
"No leave them."Ren said pulling Masato back down. The door clicked open.  
"Are they in here?" It was Syo.  
"No.." Natsuki said sounding dejected.  
"Maybe the bathroom?" Ittoki asked.  
"We Shouldn't be barging around like this!" Tokiya said in warning tone.  
Ren sighed, "and all I wanted was to take a nice bath with Masato the day before his birthday!" He muttered sounding dejected.  
"What?" Masato asked looking at Ren shocked.  
"It's your birthday tomorrow and I wanted to do something nice..I got you a gift naturally but I wanted something for both of us to do..I'm not very smart so this is all I could think of.." Ren said hugging Masato and kissing his shoulder. "Let's go get them." Ren said shifting his body so Masato could get up. "No I think it's okay let the hang around if they want, but I wanna stay here." Masato said shrinking back against Ren. "Really?" Ren asked perking up. '_He's such a child..but I suppose that's not always, a bad thing.'  
_Masato sighed, "Yeah I do."  
Ren kissed Masato hotly.  
"I love you.." Ren sighed.  
"I love you more." Masato smiled.  
"I love you_ most_." Ren said kissing Masato again.  
"Did anyone here that." It was Syo.  
"Sounds like talking." Ittoki inputted.  
"Shit." Ren muttered. "If they see us.." He started. "They wont rat us out..but they'll know.." Masato said softly.  
"Just be quiet, it's more romantic that way." Ren winked. Masato blushed harshly but nodded and sunk back against Ren who had both of his hands on Masato's shoulders and was rubbing his thumbs in circles on Masato's back. someone knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Ren?" It was Natsuki's voice. Ren cursed under his breath.  
"what do we do? Masato asked fearfully.  
"Just hush.." Ren said.  
"No..We can come back later." Ittoki said. "Yeah." The door clicked closed. Ren gently bit Masato on his shoulder. "Ahng!" Masato jumped and moaned. "Hush now, you don't want them coming back, do you?" Masato trembled and shook his head. Ittoki Looked and Natsuki and gasped. "They're. Both-" Ittoki covered Natsuki's mouth with his hand. "Wait we don't know that yet." He lied.

"But-"  
"Sh!"  
"Hey Masato." Ren said kissing his neck softly. "hm?" Masato answered softly in a hum. "Why is your skin so pale?" He asked kissing his back. "I don't know..I've tried to tan but I only burn..." Masato said in a whine. "Do you not like pale skin?!" Masato asked sounding worried. "What? That's not what I meant!" Ren said back almost frantically, "I really like pale skin." Ren said softly, wrapping Masato in his arms like a teddy bear. "You do?" Masato said perking up. "Of course!" Ren said happily, "I love everything about Masato."  
Natsuki slapped Ittoki's shoulders frantically. Ittoki moved to meet Natsuki's slaps and the two looked like highs school girls rather than boys. "I kinda knew it."  
Natsuki said thoughtfully. ."This is interesting let keep listening." "What about Tokiya and Syo?" Natsuki asked. "We wont tell them!" Ittoki said clenching his fist.  
"You do?" Masato repeated himself. "well naturally. There's not one bad quality about you." Ren said nuzzling Masato's neck. "You think so?" Masato asked  
moving his head to the side so he could feel more of Ren's nuzzling. "Yes of course Masato, I love you." Ren said kissing Masato's neck. "I love you too." Masato  
said happily. "What about you." Ren said. "What about me?" Masato asked. "Do you like tan skin?" He asked. "Yeah actually I do. You're the reason I ever tried to tan in the first place...of course that didn't work out..." Ren looked at Masato. "What?" He asked looking back at Ren. "You tried to tan because of me?" Ren asked. Masato nodded, "Yeah..I was actually kinda jealous of how good you looked with it.." He laughed rubbing his arm. "Why? Your skin is really nice! I love your skin!" Ren said  
kissing Masato on his cheek. "I'm glad then." Masato said leaning his head against Ren's chest. "Hey Ren?" Masato asked looking up at Ren "Yeah?" Ren answered kissing Masato on the forehead. "How do you have so much self-confidence?" He asked closing his eyes and sighing, "I'm over here not liking to much of anything about myself and your over there not even caring what people think...You have so much confidence, how?" Ren looked down at Masato shocked at his question he leaned down and kissed Masato sweetly, "I don't have a lot..You just don't have enough."  
"Daw!" Natsuki said endearingly. "That is actually sweet..In no other situation would I say that!" Ittoki said blushing. "I think it's sweet!" Natsuki said  
back.  
"Is that it?" Masato said softly. "Yup that's it.." Ren said hugging his chest. "So turn other people's good feelings for you into confidence..." Masato looked  
up at Ren and said, "then what do your feelings for me turn into?" Ren smiled and said, "a lot of confidence because I love you more than anyone in the world."  
Masato smiled back at Ren, "Thanks.." He said softly. "What for?" Ren asked putting his cheek in Masato's hair. "Staying with me all this time.." He said softer.  
Ren jumped slightly from shock. "Thank you for letting me stay with you.." Ren whispered.  
"This is getting pers-o-nal." Ittoki said looking at Natsuki. "Yeah it is.."  
Ren nibbled Masato's earlobe getting a loud gasp from him. "Ren.." Masato blushed. Ren started kissing and sucking on Masato's neck, "Ngh! Stop!" Masato moaned still trying to muffle his voice. "Stop what?" Ren whispered at the nape of Masato's neck. Masato shivered and said, "that!" He blushed harshly. Ren chuckled  
Masato could feel his chest bouncing as he laughed softly. Masato crossed his arms and moved away from Ren swishing the water around. "Hmpfh!" Masato bounced his shoulders and nodded his head in emphasis. "Hey, come back! I'm sorry I laughed at you."  
"So they are in the bath!" Natsuki said coming to the realization of it. "Hm hm!" Ittoki said nodding his head.  
Masato shook his head. Ren put both of his arms over Masato's shoulders, " I love you." He whispered roughly into Masato's ear.  
"GAH!" Ittoki blushed the same color of his hair. "I had no idea they could act like that." Natsuki said obviously they were whispering so as not to be heard.  
Masato put his hands over Ren's. "We've been in here for a while, haven't we?" Masato asked reaching over the edge of the tub and looking at the time. "Do you want to get out? Of course we'll lay down together or something after." Ren said kissing Masato. "Okay let's do that then." Masato said blushing, "how am I gonna stand up though?" He asked fidgeting awkwardly. "What do you mean?" Ren asked. "Well I'm kinda...not...dressed so..if I got up you would see me." Masato said awkwardly. Ren started laughing, "you mean to say you don't want me to see you naked? Well too late I think we've far out lived that I've seen you naked before."  
"Woah Woah..." Ittoki blushed again. "How long have then been together anyway?" Natsuki said blushing too.  
"Well this is different!" Masato said blushing. "Okay, okay I'll turn around." Ren laughed turning to face the wall. "Thank you." Masato said triumphantly.  
"Can I turn around?" Ren asked. Masato nodded and said, "Yeah I have a towel." Masato turned around, "Goof." Ren laughed standing and wrapping a towel around himself.  
"I knew we forgot something." Ren laughed. "Clothes.." Masato said awkwardly. "Yeah." Ren laughed again. "Let's go get some."  
Ittoki looked at Natsuki. "Hide!" He said slipping under Masato's bed. Natsuki looked around before joining him. the bed had a small sheet hanging over the it so you couldn't see under it. The door clicked open and the two walked out. "I actually like baths though." Ren said putting his arms around Masato. "We Should do it more often." He added kissing Masato. "Mm." Masato hummed.  
"Do you ever wear like baggy clothes? Like ever?" Ren asked watching Masato look in his closet. "Not  
typically no, why?" He asked "You Should wear some of mine." Ren said. "What why?!" Masato blushed. "Because you would look cute!" Ren said handing him folded clothes.  
"Please?" He said waving them around. "Okay.." Masato blushed and took them to the bathroom to change. "I'll change out here alright?" Ren said through the door.  
"okay." Masato Shouted back. Ren tugged on a shirt and Ittoki and Natsuki put their hands in front of each others eyes while he put on pants. Masato peeked outside, "Are you done..?" Ren laughed, "I've been done." Masato stepped outside. "I knew it!" Ren yelled hugging Masato, "You're too cute!" Masato blushed and looked up to the ceiling, "yeah whatever."

"This is cute..but strange..I thought they hated each other." Natsuki said softer than before. "Same!" Ittoki said softly back  
"Are you hungry?" Ren asked with his arms still around Masato he was rocking from one foot to the other. "No, but are you?" Masato answered moving back and  
forth with him. "Not really." Ren said putting his chin in Masato's hair. "Okay." Masato said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Was that a good sigh or a bad one?" Ren asked.  
"A good one." Masato smiled.  
"Daw." Natsuki said again  
"What are you doing?!" Masato blushed when Ren picked him up.  
"I told you I don't like standing." Ren said carrying Masato to his bed.  
Natsuki and Ittoki turned around to see them in Ren's bed. They were sitting with their backs to the wall Ren had one foot crossed over the other and Masato was curled up next to him and Ren had his arm around him. "Are you tired?" Ren asked. "A little.." Masato shrugged, "I'll stay up with you though." He said obviously not wanting Ren to retaliate."  
Ren nodded.  
Masato snuggled into Ren. He was wearing a baggy pull over sweatshirt and baggy gray sweat pants and actually_ did look very cute.  
_He yawned and covered his mouth with the sweatshirt arm the covered his hand.  
Ren blushed and looked away, 'he's so god damn cute!' He thought not wanting to fluster him. Ren kissed the side of Masato's head lightly then pressed their foreheads together and did the same thing he always did their eyelashes hit each others it always made Ren smiled so Masato would do it when ever Ren wanted to.  
"A butterfly kiss?" Natsuki asked to no one in particular watching the two. "What?" Ittoki asked back. "When a couple lean in really close and blink quickly their eyelashes brush together it's called a butterfly kiss because of the way you blink like a butterfly's wing before it takes off..That's what I think anyway..""I see.." Ittoki answered.

"You're adorable." Ren chuckled.  
"You've said it before." Masato blushed. Ren pulled Masato onto his lap his knees pressed up against the wall and he was  
looking down at Ren.  
Ren who obviously like Masato sitting like that pouted slightly when he lowered himself to look up at Ren instead. Ren leaned down slightly  
and kissed Masato softly. Masato wrapped his legs around Ren's back and his arm's around his shoulders and neck. "You're seriously so cute." Ren laughed. Masato jumped and blushed, "Yeah, Yeah.." He sighed and put his cheek on Ren's shoulder.  
Ren pulled Masato's head back tugging his chin in between his index finger and thumb and looked at him seriously.  
Masato didn't blush and stared back at him.  
"Masato...I seriously do love you. I know I tease you a lot but it's not to be mean, I can't help it...I can act as cool as I want around anyone but around you I seriously don't know if I'm doing anything right.." Ren said sighing. "Don't worry about dumb things like impressing me..I'm still here, aren't I?" Ren smiled and warped his arms tightly around Masato, "Yup.." He sighed again taking a deep breath.  
"Good then."  
Masato put his head back down and smiled.

* * *

**Hey hey Hey! Whats up?! (: So sorry haven't been uploading this :/ Anywhoo~ It's bath time XXX Jk jk. Comment and review! Hugs 'n Kisses Lets watch anime! **

**(disclaming happens now! I do not own Utapri or it's characters...so don't rub it in...kay? **


	3. Chapter 3

Testing sucks!" Ittoki whined.  
"I wanna be an idol why do I care about the first 90 numbers of pi?" Shou muttered.  
"I thought this was a preforming arts school why are taking a huge test! The only part I got was the music reading portion anyway!" Ittoki said back angrily "Oh come on they just need an understanding of where we stand with intelligence is all." Masato said falling in step with the two.  
"You only say that because you're a genius!" Shou muttered irritably.  
"Oh he's not wrong." Tokiya and Ren laughed, "it seems strange though." They all laughed.  
"Get a good's night's rest because we have test tomorrow!" A teacher yelled.  
"Yackedy yack yack!" Shou hissed under his breath.

* * *

"Hm~ Masato I'm tired!" Ren sighed falling onto Masato's bed. "Those chairs! My back hurts I feel middle aged!"  
He whined. Masato laughed, "only a few more days. You'll be fine!"  
Ren propped his chin up on a pillow, "no I don't think I will be!" Ren whined some more.  
"Hm, fine then there's no way around it." Masato sat on his bed an put two hands on Ren's back, "if it'll stop your whining." Masato started rubbing Ren's back. Ren sighed and let his arm hang limp over the side of the bed.  
"Dose it feel okay?" Masato asked.  
"Mhm definitely." Ren closed his eyes and made a few small noises. Masato laughed, "easily pleased atleast."  
"Well my back kills because of the ridiculous chairs! Masato~! This feels really good!" Ren said starting to fall asleep.  
"Well go to sleep if you like." Masato smiled.  
"Ah~ I probably will." Ren said arching his back he eventually closed his eyes and slept.

"Ren wake up, you'll be late." Masato said shaking Ren's thigh. "Hn?" Ren rolled over, "come on now." Masato said fixing his shirt, "time to get up."  
Ren sat up and combed his hair with his fingers, "tell the teacher I'll be a few late since I have to run out and buy something real quick." He stood and started getting dressed. "What are you buying?" Masato asked fixing Ren's tie, "if you're gonna wear it do it right." He said tightening it as well.  
"I'm just buying some stuff for a friend that's all..don't tell me how to wear MY tie." Ren said pulling it back to way it was.  
"Too late." Masato said fixing it again his thin fingers brushing Ren's evenly tanned skin.  
"Go buy your stuff keep your tie like that." Masato said moving to walk out of the room. "Masato?" He turned around, "childish." He laughed but leaned up to kiss Ren. "Good luck on the test." Masato smiled. "Weak." Ren pouted. "What?"  
"Here like this." Ren kissed Masato hotly sliding his tounge past Masato's cherry colored lips. "nhmp.." Masato moaned into the kiss. "See?" Ren pulled back, "have a nice day." He winked and then walked out.  
"Oh and I love you." He said peeking back in.  
"I love you too." He smiled at Ren.

"Where's Ren Jinguji?" The teacher was calling attendance. "He said he would be a little late." Masato raised his hand.  
"Ah, I hope he has a pass when he gets back." The teacher said shrugging,  
"Shou Kurusu?"  
"Pre-sont and ready to learn Sir! I mean mam!"  
He quoted an old cartoon and got laughter from most students in the room.  
"Yes yes..now then." The teacher continued her attendance. "Okay! I'm handing the test out stop your talking now." Masato clicked his mechanical pencil in worry not over the test he knew everything on that test he was worried because Ren had yet to come to class. "Is Ren still not here?" The teacher asked about half through the class. Masato shook his head, "no I don't know where he could be..." The teacher shrugged. A familiar acted female voice yellow sweater and pink curls burst into the classroom.  
"Masato Hijirikawa!" She yelled to the teacher. Masato looked up almost completely done with his test just a few more questions 2 to be exact.  
"I need to speak with you!"

* * *

**(AH OKIE! This was like A cutesy lil Intro so whadda think? Okie so now for the actual storieee 3 luv you friends! LETSWATCHANIME!)**


	4. Please?

Masato scribbled down the last answer and half-jogged to door. "What is it, sensie" He asked. "Ren." Ringo looked at him seriously and his pale  
skin lost any color it had.  
"what do you mean?" He asked trying to not look visibly shaken. "Come with me" Hyuga said sounding stiffer than usual.  
"What is it? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me whats going on!" Masato said not moving from the tile floor of the class.  
"Something's happened." Ringo said in a whisper, "please come now." Hyuga said still sounding stiff. "Okay." Masato nodded stomach tied up in a ribbon. They loaded into Hyuga's car. Masato bouncing his knee crazily.  
"What happened to him..?" He asked clawing the fabric of his khaki's.  
"He was involved in an accident..I don't know how bad it is however he is in the hospital now. I figured you were the closest to him so for now I won't tell the others for today they need to focus but I know you'd be angry." Hygua said eyes locked on the road he was just as up-tight as he looked. Masato's eyes widened, "what kind of accident?"  
Ringo who had sat next to him answered him, "he got into a fight on the sidewalk then was shoved into a street the car wasn't moving too fast so nothing too serious if you know what I'm saying..They haven't found the car.." She finished softly.  
Masato didn't speak just sat in shock.  
"Are we almost there?" He asked not looking up.  
"Five more minuets." Hyuga said back.  
Ringo put an arm around him, "I know it's tough.."  
"Let me out..."  
Masato said unstrapping his seat belt. "What?!" Hyuga asked shocked.  
"I'll get there faster!" Masato said jumping out of the car when it stopped at a stop sign. He ran as fast as he could, "wait for me!" He said softly. He did in fact  
get there before his teachers. "Who are you here for?" A cheery nurse asked.  
"Ren Jinguji!" He panted.  
"Oh okay! Right this way!" The nurse led him down a corridor. "He was talking about someone named Masato. Asking, 'will he be okay? Make sure he's okay.' Strange right you're in a stretcher! But hey who am I to judge? Do you know Masato?" She asked. "I'm Masato..." He was getting teary-eyed. "Oh? Well here we are..He hasn't woken up yet..he not as bad as he looks we just aren't sure whats working so he have him hooked up to a machine to help him breath just in case."

The nurse opened the door. Ren was laying with his eyes closed a mask covering his nose and mouth fogging up with his breath beeping noises and monitors his face bruised and cut an arm in a sling and his leg elevated and in a boot. His hair was the only thing the same. Bright orange that popped out harshly on the ugly white hospital pillow..it popped out in the whole ugly room. Masato gasped and looked horrified.  
"I'll leave you." The nurse bowed and exited closing the door.  
"Ren!"  
Masato ran to his side eyes filling with tears.  
"Ren! Ren! Wake up! I need to see you.." Masato was sobbing holding Ren's hand in his own. He held Ren's face in his hands  
looking down at the stone-like features, "please.."  
He felt a squeeze on his hand. Ren's eye's opened.  
"Ren!" Masato thew his arms around Ren carfully.  
"Ren!" Masato  
pressed his cheek against Ren's chest and closed his eyes.  
The nurse walked in, "he woke up?" She asked, "good he's not in a coma...we can't run test his body is far too weak but we have to get his other leg fixed up to he seems to have fractured his ankle..from the looks of it he'll be in here for a while he may have cracked a rib or two as well." "Will he be okay?" The nurse nodded, "yes."  
"Okay then." Masato smiled.  
"I'll inform doctors they wont bother you though." she closed the door.  
"Masa."  
Ren's voice was cracked and strained.  
"Wait a minuet." Masato let go of his hand a got a cup of water from the sink, "here."  
Ren took the cup and drank from it thankfully. "Thanks." He said his voice still not the same. "I don't wanna make you talk it seems like it hurts..can we just sit here?" He asked taking Ren's hand. Ren nodded then patted a spot with no wires.  
"You want me up there?" He asked shifted in his chair.  
"Not like I'm contagious." Ren stuck out his tongue. Masato started to stand up, "but under the covers to, really cozy." Ren said goofily.  
"Okay. I guess." Masato blushed and got under the covers next to him on the opposite side of the sling. Ren interlocked there fingers. He seemed happy but he wasn't he was in pain and to Masato this was obvious.  
"Put your head on my shoulder like you always do."  
Ren said moving closer to him. Masato laid his head down and couldn't help starting to cry.  
"What's wrong?" Ren asked putting his arm around Masato and kissing him on the head. He had removed that breathing mask even asleep he hated the dreadful thing  
"Oh I don't know? My cat died! What do you think's wrong!?" He sobbed putting his arms around Ren, "don't scare me like that!" He continued crying. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't be scolding you.."  
Ren left his lips on Masato's head, "don't cry..if you cry I'll cry...and I'm an ugly crier.." Ren said choking back tears.  
"But...I-I just..I don't wanna be alone.." Masato said squeezing his eyes shut.  
"I know..I know..Hey, I'm here now..don't cry Masato.." Ren rocked back and forth Ren said softly letting tears fall out of his own eyes.  
slowly trying to calm Masato he was clutching Ren's plain colorless hospital clothes. "There was a knock on the door and Masato moved to get off.  
"Let them be I want to stop your crying before you get off this bed." Ren said not letting him go he continued to hold a still quietly crying Masato trying to calm him down.  
The door clicked opened.  
However neither looked up at the nurse and there two teachers. Hyuga made a coughing noise.  
"Talk I'm listening." Ren said not letting go of Masato who had stopped crying but was reduced to hiccups. _'how is he so calm..he just got struck by a car during a street fight!_" Masato thought, '_and I'm crying_!' He didn't move though.  
"Are you gonna...?" Ren asked.  
"How?" Hyuga sat down on the chair Masato had discarded.  
"I got in a fight with a guy trying to rob a gas station and he pushed me in the street you know that."  
Hyuga shook his head.  
"Don't you shake your head at me." Ren said resting his chin on Masato's head, "the cashier was an old guy!" He said taking another sip of water, "my throat hurts...ew."  
"Idiot." Masato laughed.  
"What? Hey!" Ren said hitting his back.  
"You just got hit by a car and all you said is,'ew my throat hurts.' seriously?" Ren smiled, "yeah yeah, I know." Ren looked down at Masato, "how did you get here before the two of them though?" He asked toying with the wire to a machine that was squeezing his finger.  
Ringo looked at Hyuga and chuckled, "he jumped out of the car at a stop sign. Lucky becuase we hit traffic right after."  
Ren looked happy, "you did?" He asked sipping more water he wished he'd get his voice back soon,  
"Yes, yes I did..I rather no one saw me upset so I got out..Don't go getting big headed." Masato blushed.  
"But you said you'd get there faster if we let you out." Hyuga said shifting in his chair.  
"I feel special!"  
Ren said happily as he continued to sip water.  
"Does it hurt that much?" Masato asked worried.  
"No it's just dry that's all don't worry." Ren said briskly.  
"Oh, okay.."  
Masato said still sounding worried. Ringo scurried over to Hyuga -and not- the scurrying one dose to as to reach there destination faster but the scurrying a small animal would do. She whispered something in his ear and he cleared his throat blushed the nodded. "I'll see what I can do..There's no positive answer...are you sure you want to do this?" Hyuga said blush going away. Ringo nodded.  
"Masato please, can we have a moment in private with Ren?"  
Masato nodded, "of course." Masato slipped out of the bed then out of the door.  
"Hm~ I was comfy too!" Ren pouted as he moved around trying to make his hospital bed seem less empty. "Out with it!" Ren said toying with the strap on his sling. "What do you have to say to me?" Hyuga spoke up, "you and Masato-"  
"Oh I knew it If he hadn't seemed so shaken I would've let him away but I didn't have the heart..." Ren sucked in a breath prepared for punishment,  
"I don't care what you do to me and my being in Satome Academy...But don't take away from Masato. He liked it there more so than me..He wants to be an idol so let him.." Ren said his least favorite word, "please?"

* * *

**Ahh WEEE So sorry I hardly posted anything for like 89 days...so I'll post a shit ton now! Hugs n' Kisses~ Let's watch anime DESU**


	5. I miss you!

Ringo looked pleased, "Hyuga said he'll try to convince Shining to get rid of the no romance rule but until then I will keep your secret as well as Hyuga. Please  
refrain from public displays of affection and do not tell anyone! You have a dorm with a lock..use it."  
Ren perked up, "Really Thank you!"  
"You obviously like being around Masato and it's not at all one sided so we want to help..we ourselves don't like the rule." Hyuga said sounding slightly less stiff.  
"However!" Ringo put her hands on her hips  
"Masato is my favorite student so if you hurt him in any way shape or form I will hurt you back! Do I make myself CLEAR?" She asked sounding like a drill Sargent.  
"Crystal!" Ren answered.  
"You also must maintain steady grades..okay?"  
"Of course." Ren nodded.  
"Good then." Hyuga nodded. "I'll go fetch Masato." Ringo smiled and skipped out of the room. "Fetch?.." Ren laughed Hyuga shook his head an chuckled.  
Ringo told Masato everything on their way back to the room.  
"Oh seriously?!" Masato asked happily.  
"Yes. Just keep good grades and your relation ship a secret." She smiled.  
"Thank you!" Masato was smiling broadly. "I'm happy if you're happy." She patted his back.  
They walked into the room and Hyuga was teaching Ren something from a text book. "Even though your hurt you still have to make up testing days. Best you  
continue your studies."He said putting the text book on the floor. Masato smilied warmly at Ren who smiled back at him.  
"I have a class to prep for." Hyuga stood up.  
"Feel better." Ringo stood as well. "Masato you're excused from classes for today. However we must inform your friends of Ren's health situation so please do be caerful...oh and Ren. Feel better, okay?"  
Ren nodded. "Thank you." They both said. Ringo closed the door behinde her  
"She told you right?" Ren asked. Masato nodded, "Mhmn." He said sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed.  
"Does your arm hurt?" He asked. "No, they gave  
me pain killers." Ren said then added, "why do you not wanna sit with me?"  
Masato smiled and sat next to Ren. The machine squeezing Ren's finger brush Masato's palm.  
_That machine_ he decided_ is my least favorite_. Masato rested his head on Ren's shoulder.  
"You must be tiered." Ren said Putting his arm around Masato. "Mhm.." Masato nodded. "You can go to sleep." Ren said softly cradiling Masato's head. "Mhm..you should too." He said softly back. "Okay, I will." Ren closed his eyes and they fell asleep together.  
"Aww! I knew Masato was worried about him!" It was Natsuki.  
"Mhm!" Ittoki nodded.  
"This is startling." Shou said thoughtfully.  
"We should leave them you three.." Tokyia scolded.  
"Hmn?" Ren as usual woke up first.  
"Oh hello." He smiled shifting the cords so when Masato woke up he could get startled and fall off the bed without pulling any.  
"Ren! What happend?!" Ittoki yelled. "You face is all cut and bruised! Your feet You'll need a wheel-chair no doubt! Your a-" Tokiya gave a harsh smack off the back of Otoya's head, "enough, idiot." He said scolding.  
"Heh sorry, Ren-chan I'm just worried that's all." Ittoki apologized.  
"No- It's fine, I wish Ringo had told all of you at once."  
He lied about the last part for he had in fact been quite excited when_ only_ Masato burst into the room red faced and panting.  
"Mhm! So what happend though your're all banged up, even Casanova's face." Shou said crossing his arms.  
"I was stopping a man from robbing a convenience store and he pushed me out onto the street..If it was any other street at that time of day I would be dead..I'm just lucky." He said shifting around. "Yeah..so a street fight hm?" Ittoki said.  
"Yup.."  
"That sucks double pain." Shou said.  
"Yup.."  
"You two!" Tokiya hit them both.  
"No it's fine." Ren laughed. "Child abuse..." Shou said through pouting lips. "We got you a card!" Natsuki handed him a pink envolope. Ren made an akward face..  
"I uhm can't.." He started to laugh.  
"Oh jeeze you broke your arm too?! I'll open it but you have to read it!" Shou took the card and opend it then handed it to him. "Here."  
He held it open with one hand and read it his lips mouthing the words he started to smile. "Thanks, all of you." Ren said placing the card open on the table. "Mhm!"  
They all nodded. Masato shifted in his sleep and they all looked at him. "Hn..Ren?" Masato's eyes didn't open. Ren's cheeks flushed when he looked down at Masato.  
"Oh goodness..talking in your sleep?" He said softly.  
"Thats actually..really sweet.." Natsuki said looking at Masato.  
"What is he-?" Ren blushed when Masato curled up next to him. "He hasn't been sleeping much but..." Ren started softly. Masato yawned and rubbed his eyes. "huh?" Masato blushed. "I didn't know I fell asleep!" He jumped off the bed and blushed looking out the window rather than at Ren. Ren started to laugh, "it's no big deal with testing you haven't been sleeping much at all."  
Ren said putting his hand in Masato's hair.  
"I'm not a child I can take care of myself." He said stifly as Hyuga would have.  
"Yes well.." Ren was chuckling.  
"Let's go to the gift shop!" Ittoki yelled. "Really?" Tokiya asked rubbing his forehead. "Yes really!" Natsuki said loudly. "Okay fine..." He muttered.

"We have testing tomorrow too so we'll come by after we all finish." Tokiya said then added, "feel better." Ren nodded, "thanks for everything." He smiled. "Feel better!"  
They all waved. Ren nodded then looked at Masato, "aren't you going with them?" He asked. "No..not unless you want me to.." Ren smiled, "how long are you staying?"  
"Until visitation hours end.." Masato said softly. "If you don't mind.."Ren smiled, "I want you to stay." He said, "but if you don't rest your test scores may go down. I don't want that to happen because of me."  
Masato shook his head, "I want to stay...I've studied..and I slept just then..please..let me stay." He said softly.  
"Oh.. okay..I can't say no to you.." Masato sat on the bed next to Ren intertwining their fingers. "Thank you..." He said softly, "for letting me be with you." Ren closed his eyes and smiled, "thank you for being with me."  
In the end Masato ended up staying hours past visitation hours and being chastised. He got home and fed the bunny they were watching for Ren's older brother his name was Tiger, "here you go..You miss Ren already too, am I right?" He asked the bunny. "I know buuny...I lean on him too much." Masato held the carrot between the cage bars. "He really changed me though...I'm hardly independent..." He rested his chin on the table. "I hate it..but I like being like this.." He sighed and put 2 small carrots and lettuce in his cage. "There. Sleep tight, bunny." Masato didn't even change he just climbed into Ren's bed, "I forgot.." He muttered as he clicked the light off.  
"This is gonna be weird.." He said softly.  
Masato woke up on time and got ready for testing. He walked into the class room but didn't socialize he just sat down.  
"It really hit home for him, didn't it?"  
Tokiya said sounding concerned, "he'd usually be giving us a pep-talk.." Shou nodded, "yeah..it feels weird missing the Hiringuji duo..." They laughed softly at the couple name, "but I want Masayan to feel better.." Natsuki said pushing his glasses up. "I do too.." Ittoki said softly. "Lets go see him.." They all stood up and walked over to Masato.  
"Hello!" Natsuki waved.  
"Oh? Hi." Masato looked up and smiled.  
"How'd you sleep?" Tokiya asked sitting on the desk infront of his.  
"Good, thank you." He lied he had acctually -between staying with Ren until 9:30 pm and the walk back 10:00- hardly slept at all. "Good." Ittoki smiled.  
"Are you visiting Ren today?" Shou asked.  
"Yes, probably.." Masato nodded and Tokiya pinched the center of his back as to say, 'Don't talk about Ren!'  
"Well the bell's about to ring, good luck on the test, not that you need it!" Natsuki smiled. "Good luck to you too." Masato smiled.  
Masato finished the test in half the time he was given (less actually) -and- if you were wondering he had gotten every single question right. "Okay Hijirikawa  
you did a good job. Feel free to use your time as you please." The teacher gestured to the door as to say, 'get out of my class before I drop-kick you out.' Masato gathered his belongs and headed to see Ren.  
'It's weird.."  
He said softly.  
_'Even the normal things become weird without him_'  
he continued in his thoughts._ 'like eating..or feeding Tiger even sleeping _  
_alone has become alien to me._.'  
The cold January air whipped through the empty branches sending chills down his spine.  
'_When did I begin to rely on him like this?_' He thought sighing_, 'it seems hardly strange being near him..and I'm still not used to the seperation..his constant whining has grown on me...The way he constantly_  
_asked for me to rub his back because the chairs we have are impossible he'd never leave the dorm without insisting I kissed him..all of it..I love all of it.._  
_the days of crazy undefined laughter..suddendly his presence became so dear to me_..'  
Masato's eyes filled with tears,  
'_when I told him I didn't wanna be alone again I_  
_meant it...I meant I didn't wanna be alone..ever._.' Tears slipped out of his eyes.  
"I don't mind worrying so long as you're not seriously hurt.."  
The cold air nipped his cheeks and fingers making not crying all the more difficult._  
'it's your birthday soon..what shall I get you_?' He asked himself as if Ren could answer. _'  
About a __month to deiced..maybe I should get you a sign that says 'Ignorantly Kind' or 'watch for cars' maybe some thing like, 'I will only love Masato Hijirikawa.'  
_The words slipped into his mind and he couldn't help but say them out loud, "I will only love Ren Jinguji." He remembered that day clearly, how much fun he had with Ren beside him.  
The randomly sweet things he said or did made Masato miss his presence all the more.

* * *

**Hiiii I didn't wannna make this sad but...Shit happens so...YEAAAHHHH have fun...Hugs n' Kisses~ Let's watch anime DESU**


	6. Just A little Longer

"Ren Jinguji." He said to a male nurse.  
"Of course, this way please."  
Ren was sleeping soundly still hooked up to machines with a **_new_** cast on his foot. "Hello." Masato said softly sitting next to him. He inter-locked their fingers  
and started reading a book. Ren didn't wake up for about an hour. He sighed softly turning to the last page of his book.  
"Hnm?" Ren  
rubbed his eyes pulling Masato's hands up with his.  
"Oh? Masato." Ren smiled.  
"You woke up?"  
"Yeah. How long have you been there?" He asked.  
"About an hour..you look nice when you sleep." Masato said closing his book.  
Ren smiled again, "you do too." Masato laughed.  
"Come sit with me." Ren said, "I always leave room for you."  
Masato sighed happily and sat next to him, "how are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Good, I had a fever this morning but I think it's gone down..  
" Masato nodded, "turn your head." He said softly. Ren did as told. Masato pressed their foreheads together, "you're a little warm.." Masato said not pulling away.  
"I missed you." Ren said softly.  
"I know.." Masato blushed, "it was weird.." He added.  
"What was?" Ren asked.  
"Sleeping alone." Masato said rubbing their noses together and blinking quickly so their eyelashes would brush. "I didn't sleep at all.." He said softly.  
"I know it felt weird..." Ren caressed Masato's cheek. "I missed kissing you..so can I?" He asked Masato nodded. "Good," He leaned forward and kissed  
Masato who had his arms around Ren's neck. "This is hard with only one arm.." Ren muttered. "Do you wanna go out for a walk?"  
Masato nodded, "If you want to. I'll call the nurse." He called up a nurse who gave them a wheelchair.  
"The elevator is right down the hall." She said smiling. "Just let me unhook him from all of these dreadful machines..There you go. When you bring him back just call me so I can hook him back up, okay?" Masato nodded. "I just have to stay in here to make sure he doesn't fall with only one working limb...do you want my help?"  
Masato shook his head, "no thank you he'll be fine." The nurse nodded and stood at the door.  
"Come on." Masato pulled Ren up into a sitting position with his two boots hanging off the bed.  
"I feel defenseless.." He pouted.  
"I know you do...you should..you are.." Masato chuckled.  
"Aww come on! Please don't be so crule!" He continued to whine. "Ahah, you're right sorry. Now you know how it feels." Masato stuck his tongue out. "Hmpfh." Ren turned his head. "Hey, now. I apologized." Masato laughed. "What?!" Masato chuckled kissing Ren's nose, "let's go for a walk, okay?" Ren nodded and Masato helped him into the wheelchair. The nurse was blushing brightly at the door

"I feel like you're my slave." Ren laughed. Masato smiled and turned the chair down the hall. "Yup. Just for you." Masato ran his fingers through Ren's  
hair. "What do you mean?" Ren asked. "Oh, never mind. You haven't been out side since all this started. It's cold though..." Masato fastened Ren's coat in the elevator he was smiling as he looked down at Masato. "Hey if no one sees..kissing you would be easier now..so could you come closer?" He asked softly. "Yeah..." Masato put one hand on each arm of the wheel chair he leaned forward so their lips were brushing, "close enough?" Ren nodded he leaned forward himself pushing their lips together Masato took a deep breath. It was a sensation he missed dearly they'd kissed so much it became strange not to..the last time they kissed was the morning before it all happened. "I only have one arm working for me right now...this sucks.." Ren sighed.  
"Yeah.." Masato laughed and pushed the wheel chair out of the elevator. "Outside we go." Masato walked past the revolving doors.  
"It's nice out for January.." Ren smiled.  
"Yeah I knew you'd say that...your birthday is next month..what do you want this year?" He asked.  
Ren thought for a moment then said, "you."  
Masato blushed as cheesy as it seemed when one is in the situation you can't help finding it embarrassing.  
"What do you mean?" He asked. "The day_ before_ my birthday the day of my birthday and _everyday after_ I want to be beside you, okay?" Masato smiled.  
"I can do that." Ren looked up at Masato, "and," he started, "can we take a bath together again?"  
Masato nodded, "as many as you want."  
Ren looked like an excited child when he asked, "really?" Masato looked at him warmly, "as many as you want." He repeated. "Thanks." Ren smiled and kissed Masato's hand, "I love you." Masato nodded, "I love you too." He put his hand in Ren's hair again he was happy that was the only thing that lacked change. Masato pressed his lips against Ren's head. "This is PDA.." Masato scolded himself.  
"I don't care, no one's around." Ren said back covering Masato's hand with his own.  
They continued walking around Ren sighed.  
"I don't wanna go back inside..." He pouted, "I wanna stay with you.."  
Masato smiled, "we can stay out here for a while longer.."  
Ren leaned his head back so he was looking up at Masato, "Can we hold hands?" Ren asked. Masato offered his hand and Ren squeezed it, "I miss the dorm..." He said sadly.  
"I miss you at the dorm." Masato said back.  
"I wanna stay with you..I'm sorry to leave you alone..I'll be back soon." Ren apologized.  
"Don't apologize.." Masato said softly. Ren kissed the back of Masato's hand. "I've only been here for a day and it feels like a month.." Ren closed his eyes. "I wanna go home..this time only I don't mind looking weak.. I wanna go back.."  
Masato's eyes filled with tears, "I know..I want you to come back...I really, really do..." He finished with tears falling down his cheeks and landing on Ren's hand. "I didn't mean to make you cry.." Ren said squeezing Masato's hand.  
"It's not your fault." Masato assured. "Let's sit around for a while.." Ren said pointing to a bench.  
Masato sat on the bench and put the wheelchair in front of him. "Do you wanna sit like this?" Masato asked.  
"Yeah thanks." Ren nodded and interlocked their fingers. Masato brushed strands of hair out of Ren's face.  
"It's getting cold I don't want you to get sick, let's go ba-" Ren pressed his lips against Masato's even in the harsh cold it was a warm feeling, one he rarely came across.  
"Hn..Ren people will see.." Masato said after Ren slid his tongue across Masato's bottom lip. "Just for a minuet..." He answered pushing his tongue past Masato's chapped lips. "Uhn..R-ren people may see us.." Masato warned muffled by the kiss.  
_"Just a little longer.."_ Ren said softly.

* * *

**Hey Guyyyssss *3* Whats up? SO I personally love the ending to this chapter! Just A little longer..I thinks It's cuteee ANYWAYYY I may do some Character x Reader so If you have a specific anime just tell me! (: Hugs N' Kisses ~Let's Watch Anime ILYSM**


	7. But I'm tired!

"Can we stay like this?" Ren asked with one arm around Masato who had both arms around him. "Yeah...As long as you want." Masato nested into him and closed his eyes.  
"Oh Hyuga! I found- Let's go this way!" Ringo yelled from Hyuga's car. "What way?" He asked. "That one!" She pointed left.  
"I think you're a natural blonde.." He sighed.  
"Bo! This is natural!" She said flipping her waist length pink hair.  
"No- no it's not. Careful your wig may fall off."  
Ringo puffed out her cheeks. "It's not your fault I'm naturally cuter than you are!" She said sticking her tongue out. It's hard to believe she's actually a HE.  
"Yup I'm green with envy." Hyuga nodded. "Good." Ringo leaned across the car and kissed his cheek then winked, "You _should_ be."  
Hyuga rolled his eyes.  
"Where are they?" He asked.  
"Over there!" She pointed backwards. "So we past them?!" He asked.  
"Oh..." Ringo scolded herself. "Let's go." He turned the car around.

"Hnu.." Ren made a small noise in his sleep. Masato shivered and ran his fingers through Ren's orange tangles. Ren had his face pressed up against Masato's chest and had long fallen asleep. Masato was humming softly and smiling.  
Hyuga blushed seeing them. "Ohh~! Scrap book!" Ringo smiled taking a picture.  
"Careful! If that get's leaked! They are not only growing to be famous but Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa are_ huge_ in the business world."  
"What you stick in the mud?! This is adorable!" She pouted. "Let's scare them!" She hopped out of the car.  
"Wait now!"Hyuga warned.  
She tiptoed behind Masato. "Masa-to!~" She hit his back. Masato jumped off the bench startled.  
"Oh gosh! You scared me!" He laughed.  
"Whatcha doin?" She asked poking Ren.  
"Aha we went out for a walk but he fell asleep."  
"Hm I se-"  
"Found them!" It was Shou. "Huh?" Masato looked over.  
"Ahn? Masato?" Ren opened his eyes. "Oh? Hello, feeling better?" He asked. Ren didn't move but nodded.  
"Good." Masato smiled.  
"Hey!" The group of boys and Nanami was in front of them now.  
"Ren?!" Ittoki leaned forward.  
"What is it?" He asked picking his head up.  
"How are you doing? Nanami came today!"  
Ren smiled. "Better thank you." He looked at Nanami and smiled again. She bowed slightly.  
"Let's go check you back in." Masato said standing. "Okay."  
Masato wheeled him inside. "We'll meet you up there." Ringo lead the group to the stairs. "Okay." Masato nodded pushing Ren into the elevator.  
"I'm tiereddd"  
Ren pouted putting his head against Masato. "I know, when they all leave you can go back to sleep." Masato sighed and stroked Ren's hair, "big baby." He laughed warmly. The elevator opened with a ding and Masato pushed Ren out. "It's this way right?" He asked turning the wheel chair. "Mhm." Ren covered Masato's hand with his as they made their way down the long hallway. "Room 417." Masato said softly to himself as Ren took his hand away. "Oh hello!" Ringo bounced up at them. "Hi." Ren smiled.  
They all left again about an hour after arrival except for Masato who again stayed as lat as he could without being chastised. This went this went on for a few weeks. They stayed like that Masato visiting as early as as he could and staying as late as he was allowed this was the only thing Ren or Masato looked forward to.  
Testing ended and Ren was excused. Masato was sitting in his class tapping his pencil.  
"O-" Ringo started her class over enthusiastically as usual but was interrupted by the class phone.  
"Oh...okay, I can tell him..Now?...Well it's not I don't want him to know but it's just...His studies, Hyuga.." Ringo looked at the floor, "well you can tell him for me...Oh no I wasn't asking I was _telling_ you. Masato." Ringo finished addressing Masato.  
"W-what is i-it?" He asks face going pale knowing this was addressing Ren. "No! Hyuga has somthi**- DON'T HANG UP HYUGA!**" Masato walked to the phone hands trembling. '_did he die...? No that's impossible...He was fine yesterday..'_ Masato thought standing in front of the desk.  
"Here.." Ringo looked at the floor and handed him the phone.  
"Hello?" Masato jumped at Hyuga's deep voice on the phone.  
"Come to my class...you're um excused for the day.." Masato's heart pounded.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"He's not dead don't worry, Masato." A weight was lifted from his chest.  
"Good.." Masato sighed, "I'm on my way.." He said realizing there was still worrying to be done. He handed Ringo the phone and darted out of the class.  
"What happened?!" He asked bursting through the door.  
"Ren's in...a coma he hasn't woken up..and they can't wake him up...He's breathing and his heart rate is steady and healthy." Masato looked horrified.  
"Can I see him?" Masato asked. Hyuga nodded.  
"Yeah..I was going to take you...please do stay in the car this time.." Hyuga said leading him to the car.

* * *

**OH NO! REN HANG IN THERE! Don't worry I'm a pretty huge Ren Jinguji fan I won't kill him xD I promise OR DO I MWUAHAHAH! Kidding! Hug's N' Kisses ~Let's Watch Anime ~To the ends of the Earth please believe heart~ **


	8. he's thinking of you I know it

Masato walked through the hospital doors trying to stay calm. "Ren Jinguji." Hyuga said at the counter. "Oh..I am sorry for his worsened condition.." The nurse bowed slightly and opened the door, "please go in." She said closing the doors.  
Masato's eyes filled with tears, "no..this isn't.." Masato looked at Ren who had in his arm and hand his eyes were closed and his breathing masked covered his lips the bruises had gone but some cuts and bumps remained. The beeping of the monitors threw him off.  
"I'll go.." Hyuga put a hand on Masato's shoulder gently squeezed it and the patted it, "he'll be okay.." Hyuga shut the door behind him.  
"Ren..." Masato squeezed Ren's unresponsive hand. Tears rolled off his cheeks and onto Ren's evenly tanned face.  
"I_ don't wanna_ be alone..I told you!"  
He said pressing his forehead against Ren's trying desperately to reach his eyelashes. "Why..why did this happen to _you?_...Why didn't I tell you to be careful...why didn't I make sure you were always safe..I promised myself I would! Why can't this be _me_?! Why can't_ I_ be laying there!? Please Ren...don't die..." Masato said the final words as softly as the wind whispers on an Autumn day.  
"Please I'm begging you.." Masato stayed for as long as he was allowed, crying the whole time. His eyes swollen and red with blotchy cheeks and a sad expression Masato held an unconscious Ren in his arms whispering softly the words he had once thought were empty but now knew were real, "I'll protect you.." The moon rises to meet the sobbing of Masato who for some reason couldn't stop, "why! He's not dead! But he won't answer me! He won't look at me! I don't want it to be like this!"  
The sounds of footsteps and the rolling wheels of stretchers echoing from the hospital corridors was the only conversation between the two.  
"Why? Why did this happen to you! I don't understand..please be okay I'm begging you!" Masato laid his head on Ren's chest.  
"They say when someone's in a coma they can hear other people talking to them...I hope you can hear this..I love you, Ren, I love you _so so_ much..I've been with everyday_ before_..  
_the day of_..  
and I'll be with you_ every day after_..  
remember when you asked me to do that for you when I asked you what you wanted for your birthday? You were so serious when you said you wanted me...I'm so sorry you've been in pain this whole time..Every day you had to watch me walk out that door. You hugged me and watched me walk away you said goodbye..and I walked away...I'm so sorry..I'm so so sorry for having pained you.._I'm so sorry._." He whispered letting his tears roll down his cheeks. He looked at Ren through eyes filled with sadness yet at the same time they were empty.  
"I'm sorry..I _don't_ deserve someone like you..I don't deserve having such a _wonderful_ person in my life loving me the way you do..I just don't..I'm so so sorry that I couldn't be there_..You deserve so much more_..but because I'm so_ selfish._.please..don't ever leave my side..I-I love you Ren..please wake up soon.." He squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Masato.."  
Ringo patted his back.  
"Ringo Sensie.." Masato picked his head up and Ringo opened her arms.  
"Come here." She wiggled her fingers, "you need a hug and I'm here to give you one."  
She tightly hugged Masato rubbing his arm she put her cheek in his hair, "I know I know it's tough _I know._." She said comfortingly. He sobbed into her chest, "he was _fine_ yesterday! I don't understand!"  
Ringo put a hand in his hair, "I know I know..I don't understand either sweetie..oh I know it's hard.."  
Her eyes filled with tears too, "it's hard seeing someone you love in pain I know.." She cooed.  
"Why can't_ I_ be the one laying there? He asked sadly.  
Ringo's expression softened. "Oh no no _no_, sweet heart. You know all the pain you're in right now? Well if that were you in that hospital bed Ren would be feeling the pain you're feeling right now.." She said softly, "you don't want that do you?"  
Masato shook his head. "I just wish I could've been there for him.." Ringo hugged him tighter, "I know you do_ you're an angel_ sweetie, you were there for him though, as much as you could have been. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself..None of this is your fault. I know you love him and don't wanna see him hurting.." She gently rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I love him so much..I wish there was something I could do.." Masato whispered into her chest hiccuping.  
"I know you love him I know..all you can do right now is stay by his side..He's tough.._he's thinking of you I know it._" She soothed.  
**"Masato!**" Ittoki hugged him, "all the others got detention for trying to leave class but I didn't.."  
Masato wiped his eyes. "Hi.." He smiled weakly. "I'm_ so so so so so so so_ sorry!" He panted with all the 'So's'.  
Masato smiled, "yeah.." He said softly addressing Ittoki's apology. Masato sat next to Ren and interlocked there fingers. Ringo looked at them then decided she couldn't make him stop. Masato closed his eyes and tried desperately to calm down he left late that night and came back as early as possible the next morning.  
He kept doing this for not only Ren but for_ himself_ even if Ren didn't answer he would talk, or read, or sing to him. Just _waiting_ for him to wake up.


	9. If You Never Wake Up I'll Still Love You

Weeks turned into months and Ren's birthday past. He had yet to stir. "I'll leave the gift I've gotten you at the door..it's not special but I still hope you'll like it.." Masato says laying his head down on the side of Ren's bed.  
"All the seniors and Cecil returned for Permafrost..they told me they'd already visited. They said they had extra work but want to visit again soon." Masato spoke as if he was receiving answers.  
"You must be really tired..you've been asleep for what..2 months now..now that I think about it I haven't heard your voice since then.." He closed his eyes. "You're all healed up but somethings wrong in your foot..it's not progressing at all..they say you could end up paralyzed at your legs..But I'd still love you..." Masato laces his fingers with Ren and kisses his knuckles, "I'd still love you even if you _never_ woke up.." His eyes filled with tears, "you know that right?" He started to cry, "but I still wish you would wake up soon.." He whispered shakily resting his forefinger on his lips, "how long has it been since we kissed?" He wondered, "over two months.." He remembers.  
"Since we held hands..since we hugged..since I heard you say you love me.._You still do right?_" He thinks for a moment.  
"It'll be_ 3_ whole months soon in a week..what have you been doing for 3 whole months? I hope you're dreaming at least.." Masato said. Some days he was fine he'd sit in the room with Ren and do his work but some days were like this. He couldn't think straight_ at all. _He left the hospital late that night lack of sleep was certainly catching up to him. He yawned and pulled the strap of his bag as he slipped into the dorm room.  
"Hey." Ranmaru greeted him, plainly.  
"Hi." He sat on his bed.  
"How is he?"  
"The same..''  
"I know I haven't said it yet but..I am sorry about Ren..You know I'd be the same way if it was Kotobuki.."  
Masato nods and curls up under his covers trying to fall asleep.

**~Meanwhile with Ringo and Hyuuga~**

"Masato is _so sad_ all the time.." Ringo says leaning on her desk.  
"I would be too if my lover was in a coma.." Hyuuga said spinning in his chair.  
"Well yeah but it's just so not like him.."  
Hyuuga nods, "yeah I get where you're coming from but we really can only wait for things to go back to normal themselves..we're already pretty close to the _bottom_ so now we can either go up or all the way down..but _either way we still have to move up afterwards._"  
Ringo sighs and finished a caps her red pen. "I suppose you're right." She thinks for a moments then adds, "though I don't want to think about what the bottom means for poor Masa."  
Hyuuga nods, "I don't as well I only hope we'll never find out."  
Ringo lays her head on her desk, "ugh...I hope he wakes up soon.."  
"As do I." Hyuuga answers.  
The phone rings harshly. "Hello?" Ringo answers. "Oh is that so...well yes...we'll hold off on telling him...yes that sounds like a plan!..wonderful ideas my boys. Oh yes I won't...Poor kid's already got enough to worry about we'll startle him..Of course I will. It'll cheer him up after news like that...Alright, bye-bye." She hangs up and looks at Hyuuga, "we have news on Ren."

* * *

**Mwuahah it's short and it's a cliffhanger! How do you feel?! Just kidding but TBH I wanted to do a short chapter anyway. SOOO HAVE ANY OF YOU CHECKED OUT MY REN X READER..ahaha all caps swag..but check it out if you haven't :p it's cute..  
Masato: LWA you're taking really long! Hurry and make Ren wake up!  
LWA: Ahah yeah I will Masa don't worry ILYSM! Hugs n' Kisses ~Let's Watch Anime sorry fer shert chaptor see what I did there? did you see ?**


	10. I'll still love you even if you die

Masato walked to the hospital the way he did everyday biting back tears. He clentched his fist and got ready to face his beloved yet another time knowing his kisses or sobs even his songs wouldn't stirr him he still wanted to see his Ren the Ren that belonged to him alone. The only person he was allowed to love. "Please don't leave me.."  
He whispered the words he only hoped would reach his beloved. Yet part of him knew it was hopless. The last smile that last goodbye..was his last memory..his last precious memory of the one he loved so so much. He'd hold that voice and smile dear to his heart for the rest of his years.  
"I'll love you and only you..even after they tell me you've passed..but since I'm selfish..don't go without me..

"_Who_ said _I_ was going _anywhere?"_**  
**  
He stepped outside the hospital door on crutches and a with sling but he was_ alive._.  
_"Ren!_" Masato ran over to him.  
_"Masato.._"  
Ren wrapped an arm around him.  
Masato started crying. "You're _okay_!" Masato sobbed hugging him tightly.  
"_Of course I'm okay_. I'm okay..I'll_ never_ leave you again, I'll always be_ righ_t here.." Ren cooed kissing Masato's head.  
_"I love you.._"Masato closed his eyes.  
"I know_..I love you too_.." Ren whispered putting a hand in Masato's hair.  
"I love you so much."  
Ren repeated. Masato sobbed hearing the words he had waited so long to hear..after all the I love you's followed by silence this alone was enough to reduce him to leaned against the wall so he didn't have to stand on one foot. Masato rubbed his cheek against Ren's shirt.  
"I'm sorry.." Masato stood up.  
"Come here."  
Ren leaned down a little.  
"We'll get in trouble.."  
"What are they gonna do? Cut our heads off?"  
Masato leaned forward, "please don't say things like that.." He leaned forward and kissed Ren. Ren had his hand on his waist and Masato hand both hands on Ren's cheeks.  
"I love you..." Masato whispered in between kisses.  
"I love you too.." Ren whispered sweetly. Masato pushed there foreheads together and blinked quickly.  
_"I missed this so much_." Ren was smiling. He had grown a lot and Masato had to stand on his toes because of all the vitamins they gave Ren.  
"I did too.." Masato whispered kissing him again.  
"Movie scene!" Ringo said in a sing song voice clapping.  
_"All_ the _good news_ today boys!" She clapped some more.  
"Why can't I just kiss and hug you for solid five minuets?"  
Ren muttered moving his hand from Masato's waist. Masato let his hands slip from Ren's cheek and lowered himself so he was on flat feet.  
"What's the good news?" Ren asked still leaning against the wall.  
"Well _you're out!_ And! After a _ length_y talk with Shining we've gotten the rule lifted all _you_ need to do is_ convince him you love each other_. Which shouldn't be hard._** Wait** _until Ren heals of course. There will be cameras in your room however..he said something about seeing for himself..so if you're gonna change do it in the bathroom.." Ringo finished.  
Ren looked at Masato who stared back at him. After a moment of processing the information the had just received Ren pulled Masato into a tight hug.  
"This is great.." Ren whispered happily.  
"I know it is.." Masato closed his eyes. He pulled back and looked at Ren with his arms still wrapped around his back. Ren pushed the hair off of his face and whispered, "I love you."  
Masato nodded, "I love you too.." Ren leaned forward and pressed his lips against Masato's. Hyuga coughed behind them. Masato blushed darkly and tried to pull away from Ren. _"Aww, come on.."_ Ren pouted letting him go.  
"So then..I guess we can take you back.." Ringo said pushing a painted fingernail against her lips. _"To Hyuga's truck!"_ She smiled.

Masato helped Ren into the truck and held Masato's hand tightly, _refusing_ to let go no matter how darkly Masato blush. Eventually growing more used to the Ren with warm responsive hands, electric blue eyes, and lips that didn't hesitate to whisper sweet soothing words to him he closed his eyes and laid his head on Ren's shoulder and after all those months of sleeping apart from the person he loved most he fell asleep with him again.

* * *

**Heheh I still have more of this story left in me don't worry we're not done here~! Heh**  
**Masato: You took way to long to update this!...but thanks..for making him wake up..NOT THAT I CARE!**  
**LWA: Ahah yeah right. And I'm sorry ): LWA Has been unbelaviably sick! But thanks for waiting ILYSM~ LetsWatchAnime**


	11. Does That Turn You On?

"So you two fell in love?" Shining spun in his office chair to face them.  
"T-that's correct sir.." Masato to be honest was scared of shining even if just a little.  
"And you want me to lift the no romance rule?"  
Ren nods, "if it's possible." He say calmly  
"I will think about it.." Shining explained, "continue with your love life just don't tell anyone." He finished.  
"Thank you sir." Ren bows lowly.  
"Thank you very much sir." Masato was smiling as he let out a shallow bow. As soon as they stepped outside Ren pulled Masato into a hug. "R-Ren.." Masato blushed and patted his back. Ren buried his face in Masato's shoulder.  
"I love you.." He whispered.  
"I know, I love you too." Masato smiled.  
"Masato?" There was a knock on his door a week later.  
"Get it.." Ranmaru said plainly. Masato pulled the door open reveling a sling-less Ren.  
"Oh! You got your sling off!" Masato smiled and shut the door as Ren stepped inside, "I'd rather get rid of my stupid crutches.." He pouts throwing himself down onto the couch.  
"Oh it's fine. Your legs started healing again so don't worry." Masato soothed. Masato takes his crutches and puts them behind the couch.  
"But I hate it.." Ren muttered nuzzling his lovers neck.  
"I don't care this time, Ren." Masato smiled putting his hand in Ren's hair. "It's for your health."  
Ren whined and put his head on Masato's lap, "I'm going to sleep." Ren said closing his eyes. Masato ran his fingers through Ren's hair he twirled it in his fingers and played with the end carful not to pull it. Ren's eyes started to close and he fell asleep.  
_"Cheesy._" Ranmaru made a face. He -being there senpai- was informed in length of the situation. But with quartet night starting up and Starish winning the Utapri award the need for a senpai was fleeting and all the members of Quartet Night would leave their Kou-hais sometime soon.  
"Shut up." Ren said sleepily.  
"I see.." Shining watched the couch. "I see something happening.." Part of him was wondering if they've ever had sex..he wasn't gonna ask.

"Ren, wake up.."  
Masato shook his shoulder.  
"Hnm..what is it?" Ren murmured sitting up.  
"It's getting late, if you want to sleep go to your bed." Masato said smiling.  
"I see.."  
"Wait here I'll get your crutches." Masato stood up.  
"Is Ranmaru sleeping?" Ren asked dropping any formalities he had with his senpai.  
"Yes." Masato said bending down to pick up the crutches that had fallen.  
"I see.." Ren nodded a bored tired expression on his face.  
"Hey, Masato?" Ren addressed Masato with a sideways glance.  
"Yeah?" Masato asked handing the orange haired student his crutches.  
"We should have sex.." Ren said thoughtfully.  
"W-What?!" Masato blushed harshly in a shade of red much like a strawberry.  
"We.  
Should.  
Have.  
Sex."  
Ren said slowly.  
"_No! _I mean _yes_..BUT NO! You're leg is all broken it'll strain it!" Masato covered his dark red covered face with his hands.  
_"Something else_ is strained though.." Ren muttered taking his crutches.  
"S-stop that!" Masato blushed darkly climbing into his own bed.  
"We usually sleep in my bed, change of scenery?" Ren set his crutch down onto the floor and pulled Masato closer.

_ "Does that turn you on?"_

Masato blushed a horridly dark shade of red at the husky whisper in his ear.

_"Or do I turn you on?_"

Ren asked in a rough whisper.  
_"S-stop that!_" Masato covered his cheeks.  
"Why?" Ren's hand slid up Masato's shirt.  
"R-ranmaru will hear!" He yell-whispered.  
"I care?" Masato stuck a pillow between them.  
"No!"He said as if training a dog.  
Ren laughed happily. "Alright. G'night Masato." Ren smiled kissing the pillow, "I love you."  
_"I-I love you too.."_  
Masato murmured pulling the pillow away.  
"Just don't try anything funny, not unless you want those crutches on any longer.."  
"I wont." Ren pulled Masato closer and nuzzled his neck, "the sooner they're gone the sooner we can have sex."  
"Is that all you care about?!" Masato blushed.  
"Of course not!" Ren laughed as Masato tried to push him away, "I care about you in general..having sex with you is just a sub category with_ lots_ of perks, but I like walking with you and holding hands..I like hugging you without leaning against a wall..I like picking you up from behind because you make a cute noise when you're scared.."  
Masato blushed, "I-I like you too.." He murmured.  
"Good.." Ren smiled at his lovers cuteness.

* * *

Hey sorry for the lateness but with holidays n stuff I've been V busy! So SO SO SO SO soooorrryyyy~! Thanks for waiting ILYSM! So have y'all checked out 'Days With My Love?' They're oddles and oddles of Utapri x Readers so request a character and I'll do it! (Mikaze Ai x Reader) is the only one I have out right now. SO request! Satsuki/Natsuki will have diff stories. Love you all! Hugs N' Kisses~ Let's watch anime! (can't bold this it wont work..just pretend)


	12. Babe Don't call me that :Final!

A few weeks after Ren returned home he only had crutches now for his ankle. They never figured out what happend to it but it was healing and should be back to normal in a few days. Other than that Ren was walking and his sling was long gone.  
"Hey Ren." Masato sat down and patted the seat next to him.  
Ren sat and smiled, "I get rid of my crutches soon." He said wrapping his arms around Masato. "They said Friday at the latest." Ren added kissing his neck. "Good, I'm happy for you." Masato smiled.  
"I'm gonna try really hard to get off these things! So we can go back to normal." Ren said nuzzling Masato and laying down.  
"And I've missed you."  
He said into Masato's ear.  
"What I'm right here..." Masato blushed.  
"I didn't mean it like that though." Ren said sliding his hand up Masato's shirt.  
"Eh?!" Masato blushed deeper. "R-Ren.." Masato squirmed in his arms.  
"What? Don't tell me you didn't miss me too." He said nipping Masato's neck.  
"Uhn.." Masato put his hands on Ren's wrist.  
"I'm not much use in that sense but I can atleast do this much." He whispered roughly into Masato's ear.  
"H-hey..your ankle..." Masato said shivering.  
"I'm fine." Ren said running his tongue along Masato's ear. Ren rolled Masato's nipple between his fingers.  
"Ahn! R-Ren!" Masato closed his eyes and trembled. Ren let his other hand travel down Masato's abdomen he circled the button Masato's jeans.  
"Ren..." Masato moaned his name. Ren slid his tongue along the back of Masato's neck and pressed his body closer to him.  
"We haven't had sex in a while have we?" Ren whispered nibbling Masato's earlobe.  
"N-no we haven't..it's been about 6 m-months-!" Masato finished with a squeak of shock when Ren pulled his pants down this his thighs.  
"Well then, six whole months..that's far too long.." He whispered seductively in Masato's ear. He rubbed his middle in forefinger over the fabric of Masato's boxers, "y-yeah it is.." Masato moved closer to Ren.  
"Good to see you're willing." Ren sucked the nape of Masato's neck.  
"Ahn!" Masato moaned and put an arm behind his head and pulling Ren closer. Ren pushed Masato's boxers to join his jeans. Masato let out a wanton moan and shivered slightly. Ren smirked and positioned a finger at his entrance for a while he teased Masato making him shiver and moan.  
"R-Ren..please don't tease me like that.." Masato blushed.  
"Tease you? I am not!" Ren smirked kissing his shoulder.  
"Re-Ren hurry.." Masato looked at him lustfully.  
"Don't make a face like that..this is our first time in awhile I have to be gentle.." He kissed Masato's neck and pulled his own clothes off. He slowly pushed himself inside of Masato.  
"Ahn Ren!" Masato moaned. Ren phushed all the way inside of Masato. Masato bit his arm and a small trail of blood trickled down his arm.  
"Hey hey no biting no biting..you'll hurt yourself." Ren cooed gently as he coaxed Masato's arm away from him mouth. Tears started rolling down Masato cheeks but Ren kissed him to pull his mind away from the pain.  
"So b-big.." Masato moaned. Ren blushed, "you're too cute!" Ren smiled as he started to thrust into Masato.

"Ren I came to check on your studies!"

Ringo.  
Ren stopped what he was doing mid-thrust.  
"R-Ren.." Masato was clenching the fabric on the couch trembling and moaning softly.  
"Ren?" She knocked on the door.  
"I'm sorry.." He whispered soothing words into Masato's ear as he pulled out of him.  
Masato fell onto the couch, "just answer the door.." He says covering himself with a blanket.  
"Sorry." Ren sighed and fixed his clothes the gave Masato a quick peck on the lips. He used his crutches to get to the door.  
"Hello!" Ren said faking enthusiasm.  
"Hello Ren! Good to see you're feeling better!" Ringo smiled.  
"I am feel much better!" Ren smiled.  
"That's great! Is Masato sick now!?" She looked over at him.  
"No he's just a little tired.." Ren smirked.  
Ringo blushed, "I see.."  
Ren winked, "yup."  
Ringo hit his head, _"don't hint the fact you were in the middle of having sex like I don't know!_"  
"So you do know.." Ren nods.  
"No no no mister don't talk about your sex life with me!" Ringo scolded in a high pitched voice.  
"Was I not detailed enough? Okay we-"  
"LA LA LA I AM NOT LISTENING!"  
"And then he-"  
"NOOO!"  
"After that I started to-"  
"NEVERR" "and then we both-"  
"AHHH!"  
"And then you knocked on the door."  
Ringo started laughing. "...Oh god! Do that to Ryuua! He'll blush past the tips of his ears! One sec go back and to what you were doing I'm gonna call him! Be extra loud! AHH this is gonna be perfect!" She clapped.  
Ren started laughing She closed the door laughing and Ren walked over to Masato. "Mind if we finish?" He whispered pulling Masato onto his lap.  
"Can we?" Masato asked softly.  
"Of course." He nuzzles Masato's neck. Ren removed both of their clothes.  
"W-wait Masa.." Ren tried to stop him from lowering himself onto Ren.  
"What does it matter? We were already half done.." He lowered himself onto Ren and moaned.  
"Masato.." Ren started to move his hips up to meet Masato's movements.  
"Ahn Ren!" Masato wrapped his arms around Ren's neck and his legs around Ren's back.  
"Faster! R-ren!" Masato moaned loudly.  
"Ngh...Masato your tight.." Ren moaned.  
Masato trembled "R-Ren I'm gonna-" Masato held onto Ren tightly.  
"I know, I am too.." Ren quickened his movements, "ahn! Ren!" They both came at the same time.  
"Ren are you in there?!" Hyuga pounded on his door. Masato sighed and fell onto the couch and fixed his clothes and pulled the blanket up. Ren cleaned up and put his pants on. He answered the door shirtless.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Are you doing Okay?" Hyuga asked.  
Ren smiled, "yeah thanks."  
"Is Masato alright he doesn't like sleeping on the couch..?" Hyuga looked at him.  
Ren laughs, "I think I just tired him out." He smirks.  
Hyuga blushed, "oh.."  
Ren winked, "yep. It was tiring."  
"Please don't talk about your uhm..private life so openly.." Hyuga blushed.  
"Why not? I could go into detail like this-"" Hyuga blushed brighter than a tomato.  
"No no!" He yelled.  
"Well first I pushed hi-"  
"Please this this is not appropriate!"  
"Then of course since I didn't want it to hurt I ha-"  
"I don't need to know this!"  
"So after that I stated mo-"  
"Jinguji!"  
"He moans really cute..back to the story so he started to-"  
"Stop!"  
"Then we b-"  
"Jinguni!"  
"Then you came here but if you do better with visuals I can show you how it went. Right Masato?"  
"You're an idiot." Masato groaned.  
"How was it?" Ren asked chuckling.  
Masato held a thumbs up, "now let me go to sleep."  
"Anything for you babe."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Grouchy." Ren walked over to him.  
"We just had sex why are you being so mean?" He asked nuzzling Masato's cheek.  
"Because it hurt like fuck!" Masato hissed.  
"Oh you'll get used to it you did before."  
Masato laughed, "right."  
"We could do it agian." Ren hinted.  
"What are you trying to do kill me?! That will be the third time!" He yelled sitting up. Ringo was laughing on the floor and Hyuga was standing blushing stiffly. Ren kissed him, "of course not I love you too much to do that." Masato put his arms around Ren's neck.  
"I love you too." Masato whispered happily. "You're so cute!" Ren smiled kissing him again. He pulled Masato onto his lap. "They left right?" Ren looked over Ringo was blushing too."Really? Really?!" Ren yelled. "Have some common sense! Shoo!" He yelled.  
"Nice try we aren't having sex again though." Masato stood up and quickly kissed him.  
"I'm gonna take a bath."  
"I never got the one I was promised.." Ren recalled.  
"Alright then join me." Masato said gathering new clothes and his towel. Ren jumped up and slammed the door in his teachers faces to join Masato in the bath.

WEEEEEEE THIS WAS SOO MUCH FUNNN! (: ILYSM! If you have any couple requests or Character x Reader requests just tell me! (: They don't have to be just Utapri thought I've seen a lot of animee! Love you all! Check out my other stories~ Hugs n' Kisses Let's watch anime "  
see you~!


End file.
